


Ricordi nella pioggia

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Underage Dean Winchester, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Kissing, Underage Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Punto di vista di Sam.Sam si ritrova a ricordare la prima volta che si è reso conto di amare il fratello ma non può essere così egoista da dichiararlo così reprime ogni cosa anche se Dean insiste.





	Ricordi nella pioggia

Parola chiave: 32 #Silenzio

Fiction partecipante alla challenge sul gruppo fb "Wincestare cattive come Sam" https://www.facebook.com/groups/765818723450546/permalink/2275839122448491/

Note: Wee!cest, amore non dichiarato

 

 

 

“Papà ci aveva mollato qui anni fa, ti ricordi? Cos’è che stava cacciando… un vampiro?”, esordì Dean passando il cartello che accoglieva nella cittadina.  
Mi sorpresi del fatto che mio fratello avesse parlato ad alta voce.  
“Non ricordo”, mentii.  
“Certo che non ricordi, eri un bambino!”  
“Non ero un bambino, Dean! Ero un adolescente”  
“Ma se devi entrare ancora adesso nell’adolescenza… eri un bambino! “  
“Dean!”  
“Va bene va bene…”  
Guardai fuori dal finestrino visibilmente irritato: non ero certo bambino, ero abbastanza maturo per capire per la prima volta nella mia vita di avere una cotta per mio fratello maggiore.  
“Che caratteraccio, non sei cambiato affatto”  
“Sisi, come ti pare”  
“Sei sempre stato un ribelle”  
Non replicai per non andare avanti ad oltranza con quei stupidi commenti.  
Non so come avesse potuto rivangare la nostra permanenza, non ricordava cos’era successo in quella città o era forse impazzito? Durante tutti quegli anni nessuno aveva mai tirato fuori l’argomento e la sola spiegazione che ero riuscito a darmi era che avesse ritenuto il mio comportamento semplicemente un errore di un bambino sotto shock in preda al delirio che non sapeva cosa stesse facendo.  
Dean fermò l’impala davanti al primo motel lungo la strada e spense il motore.  
“Arrivo subito, tu cerca di… non scappare”  
Ci guardammo in silenzio, uno sguardo pesante, colmo di stanchezza e domande che nessuno avrebbe mai posto ad alta voce.  
Le spalle di Dean si allontanarono sotto la pioggia e mi persi in quel rumore ipnotizzante.

…

La forza della natura aveva deciso di abbattersi più violenta che mai esattamente in quel momento. Il vento mi tirava via l’aria, le scarpe erano zuppe e pesanti come i miei abiti, i capelli continuavano a frustarmi sugli occhi e come se non bastasse non c’era alcun punto dove potersi riparare.  
Corsi lungo la statale, più veloce che potevo come se quello potesse bastare a non essere raggiunto dall’acqua.  
Mi fermai improvvisamente chiedendomi perché diavolo non fossi ancora arrivato al motel.

Mi guardai intorno: la strada era deserta, il fischio del vento sovrastava anche il rumore dei tuoni, il mio respiro era soffocato dall’acqua.  
La pioggia cadeva così fitta da creare un illusoria nebbia che mi impediva la visuale, non sapevo dove fossi e del motel non c’era alcuna traccia così, mio malgrado, dovetti ammettere a me stesso di essermi perso.  
Provai a farmi piccolo sotto un albero solitario ma la pioggia sembrava venire da tutti gli angoli e non accennava a diminuire.  
Avevo lasciato Dean in motel poco prima che il tempo peggiorasse: non avevamo propriamente litigato e non ero assolutamente arrabbiato con lui e con molta probabilità neppure lui lo era con me; ero solo stanco del nostro stile di vita e di nostro padre che ci lasciava sempre indietro.  
Avevo cominciato a tremare ed ad aver sonno ma non potevo certo addormentarmi, avrei dovuto riprendere a camminare ma da che parte? Era diventato buio ormai e riuscivo a vedere poco o niente.  
Doveva pur passare qualche macchina prima o poi?!

  
Mi svegliai di colpo tossendo.

  
Mi ritrovai sdraiato a terra per metà in una pozza, il mio corpo si scuoteva con tale forza da non riuscire neppure ad alzarmi in piedi. Il freddo era penetrante e faceva male.  
Non potevo più stare lì, una volta riuscito a mettermi in piedi presi a correre nel buio sperando che il caso mi portasse nella direzione giusta.

  
…

“Sam svegliati! Sam?”  
Non mi ero reso conto di aver perso i sensi, ricordavo di star correndo, ricordavo il fiato corto, il mal di testa e poi nient’altro.  
Mi trovai circondato dal morbido e da un calore piacevole e familiare . Lentamente riuscii ad alzare gli occhi.  
“Sammy?”  
Sorrisi alla vista di quelle labbra piene che piano pronunciavano il mio nome. Strinsi una mano sul tessuto della sua camicia, concentrandomi sulle lentiggini stampate sul collo di mio fratello.  
“Sammy sei con me?”  
Lo sono sempre stato, pensai.  
“Mi è venuto un colpo Sammy, non farlo mai più “  
“Sei..”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sei così forte Dean”, commentai mentre camminava a passo svelto con me tra le braccia.  
“Sei un eroe”, mormorai assonnato.  
“S-si, certo…dio come tremi Sammy”  
Sorrisi debolmente ammirando i suoi occhi spalancati dalla tensione che per quanto possibile sembravano ancora più verdi e luminosi. Amavo i suoi occhi, amavo le sue ciglia chiare, amavo la linea della sua mandibola, i suoi capelli corti,  il suo modo di camminare, amavo il suo profumo, le sue mani forti anche se non affusolate come le mie. Amavo mio fratello.  
“De…”  
“Sammy? Ti fa male qualcosa? Senti dolore?”  
“No…”  
“Tra un attimo siamo arrivati, okay?”  
“Okay”  
“Lo so che hai freddo, stringiti a me”  
Stinsi la presa sul corpo caldo di mio fratello e lo sentii irrigidirsi quando le mie dita trovarono sollievo nell’incavo del suo collo.  
“… dio le tue labbra”, Dean commentò a bassa foce aggrottando di più le sopracciglia e stringendomi contro il suo petto.  
Aspirai profondamente quel magnifico odore godendomi ogni secondo di quel paradiso.  
“Sei arrabbiato?”  
“No Sammy, non sono arrabbiato”  
“Non volevo. È colpa di papà”  
“Sssh non pensarci ora okay?”  
“O’ay”

Aprii gli occhi e fissai la sagoma confusa di mio fratello, un lamento mi uscì dalle labbra quando fui scosso da un brivido. Dean si abbassò subito verso su di me, accarezzandomi la testa.  
“Cosa c’è Sammy?”  
Scossi la testa debolmente per tranquillizzarlo rendendomi conto subito dopo di essere sdraiato sul morbido, il suo calore veniva da ogni parte: da sotto le coperte, dalle sue mani che si erano spostate ad accarezzarmi la schiena.  
“Va meglio con i vestiti asciutti?”  
Quando mi aveva cambiato i vestiti?  
Annuii stringendomi a lui.  
“Dean… “  
“Si Sammy?”  
“Non andare via”  
“No Sam, devo riscaldarti non me ne vado”  
“No, come papà, non andare via come papà… mai”, la mia voce uscì come un lamento basso, tutte le mie forze erano concentrate sul non scoppiare a piangere.  
“No Sammy, come ti viene in mente? Non ti lascio. Io e te staremo sempre insieme “  
“Promettilo”  
“Te lo prometto, Sammy. Hai la mia parola”  
Mi lamentai lasciando cadere due lacrime di felicità.  
“Hey, hey… senti male da qualche parte?”  
Sorrisi scuotendo la testa.  
“Ho ancora freddo però “, mi lamentai piano strofinando la fronte sul suo mento . Il suo alito era bollente conto la mia pelle.  
“ Vuoi una cioccolata calda? “  
“ No, no no stai qui per favore “  
“ Va bene, va bene non mi muovo”  
“Il tuo alito…”  
“Cosa? Mi puzza l’alito Sammy?”, mi chiese divertito. Risi debolmente e nascosi il viso contro il suo petto, per qualche motivo imbarazzato.  
“No, non puzza è… caldo. Molto caldo”  
“Oh”  
Posai lo sguardo sul naso dritto e perfetto di mio fratello poi scesi sulla sua bocca carnosa. Mi avvicinai piano per poi strofinare le guance sulle sue labbra bollenti, mi scappò un verso di apprezzamento e scesi nuovamente sul suo mento che pizzicava a causa della barba che al tempo era una novità per me. Dean mi diede tacitamente il permesso di fare ciò che volevo, non mi rifiutò e neppure sembrò infastidito.  
Finito di riscaldarmi ci guardano negli occhi a lungo finché ad un certo punto sentii il suo fiato sul mio e respirammo lo stesso ossigeno prima di schiudere le labbra nelle sue in un bacio pudico. Il fiato di Dean mi sciolse le labbra ed una sensazione di elettricità mi arrivò fino al petto e non seppi più fermarmi. Ripeti il gesto più volte, con leggeri sciocchi le nostre labbra scandirono il tempo. Il cuore mi raggiunse frenetico la gola quando per gli ultimi sciocchi io non feci assolutamente nulla: era stato Dean a baciarmi.  
Riaprii gli occhi e trovai mio fratello assorto in un sorriso beato che perse non appena fece ritorno alla realtà . Vidi il terrore e la confusione prendere possesso del suo volto così affondai rapido il viso contro il suo petto.  
Non volevo che mi dicesse di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, sapevo di averlo fatto ma non importava.  
Respirai la sua essenza a pieni polmoni e persi velocemente i sensi in quel tepore, troppo stanco e felice per rimanere ancora vigile.

  
...

La pioggia cadeva piano in un rumore leggero, ritmico e ripetitivo, se solo non avessi avuto tutti quei pensieri mi sarei già addormentato da più di un’ora .  
Mi voltai vero Dean che trovai sveglio e rivolto verso di me, i suoi occhi mi puntarono in silenzio.  
"Mi ricordo", parlai improvvisamente  
"Cosa?"  
"Di essere scappato"  
"Mhmh"  
"Ero arrabbiato con papà"  
"Lo sei sempre stato"  
"E vero", ammisi.  
"Ti ho trovato sul cemento, privo di sensi"  
"Ah si?"  
"Si, faccia da stronzo"  
"Dean!"  
"Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte. Pioveva a dirotto, ti ho cercato per 3 ore. Quando ti ho trovato eri disteso in mezzo alla strada e avevi le labbra blu io..."  
"Mi dispiace "  
"Lo spero bene"  
"Non riuscivo a ritrovare la via di ritorno"  
"Avrei dovuto metterti un guinzaglio"  
Scossi la testa e mi voltai a fissare il soffitto.  
"E strano", parlai dopo molto tempo ma sapevo che Dean era ancora sveglio accanto a me.  
"Cosa?"  
"Essere qui dopo tanti anni"  
"Ah"  
"Avevi ragione comunque... non sei andato via alla fine"  
"Di cosa stai parlando? "  
"Ti avevo fatto promettere..."  
"Lo so Sam, mi ricordo bene. Avevi detto di non ricordare nulla"  
"L'ho fatto?"  
"Si, l'hai fatto Sam... quindi?"  
"Quindi cosa?"  
"Quindi invece ricordi..."  
"Si, ricordo la promessa e ricordo che mi hai salvato il culo come sempre... "  
"Avrei dovuto prendertelo a calci"  
Sorrisi voltando verso di lui solo il capo ma il controluce della finestra alle sue spalle non mi permise di vedere chiaramente la sua espressione.  
"Mi dispiace"  
"Per cosa?"  
"Averti reso la vita difficile... più difficile"  
"No, no, no Sammy. Non dirlo nemmeno. Non è così"  
"Avrei potuto essere più..."  
"Eri un bambino e lo anche ero anche io..."  
"Non ero un..."  
"Oh andiamo! Sai cosa voglio dire!"  
"Grazie"  
"Mmmh ma non hai sonno? Grazie per cosa?"  
"Per esserci sempre stato per me"  
Dean aspettò prima di rispondere ma quando lo fece percepii nel buio un sorriso.  
"Non c'è di che"  
"Che altro ricordi?" , chiese serio dopo un po'.  
Mi fermai a riflettere, il ricordo vivido delle suo alito caldo sulle mie labbra fece aumentare il ritmo dei respiri.  
"Solo quello, ricordo di essermi sentito perso", mentii.  
Perso nei tuoi baci.  
"Beh... mi ero perso quindi è ovvio che..." risi nervosamente bloccandomi per non destare sospetti. "Cos'altro dovrei ricordare?", riportai l'attenzione su di lui.  
Dean scosse la testa lentamente.  
"Non lo so, ero curioso..."  
Annuii piano e sospirai, ero sicuro cosa volesse sapere Dean, ero chiaro che ricordasse tutto ed era chiaro che per me fosse lo stesso. A che scopo però parlarne? Non poteva che rendere le nostre vite ancora più incasinate di quello che non fossero già . Il nostro rapporto non era mai andato così bene da anni e non avevo intenzione di perdere l'armonia per un mio capriccio.  
Amavo Dean, lo amavo con tutto il mio cuore da sempre ma sarei morto con quel segreto nel mio cuore. Era giusto così.

"Buonanotte Dean”


End file.
